


Tam, gdzie kwitną róże

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, greccy bogowie we współczesnym świecie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades przybył do krainy śmiertelników z jednym, prostym pragnieniem – by w spokoju umrzeć. Jednak jego plany zostaną pokrzyżowane gdy spotka na swej drodze pewnego wygadanego rudzielca. /Marrish AU, polska wersja Where the roses blossom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tam, gdzie kwitną róże

**Author's Note:**

> Edytowany przez Hall1990 :)

**PROLOGOS**

Sprawy nie układały się dobrze dla greckich bogów od stuleci. Czasy gdy religia Greków królowała w cywilizowanym świecie dawno przeminęły. Inwazja Rzymian i podbicie Hellady na krótko przedłużyły chwałę mieszkańców Olimpu. Rzymianie przejęli greckie wierzenia i dołączyli olimpijskich bogów do własnego panteonu. Jako rzymscy bogowie byli czczeni wszędzie, jak nigdy przedtem. To był okres ich największej chwały.

Ale potem, powoli lecz nieubłaganie, wszystko się skończyło. Nie przybywało nowych wyznawców, świątynie świeciły pustkami, były zniszczone lub przemienione w kościoły. Nie było nowych ofiar palących się w świętych ogniach, żadne dusze nie były przewożone przez Styks w łodzi Charona.

Świat nieśmiertelnych powoli kruszał wokół nich. Bogowie narzekali i jęczeli nad tym faktem, ale Hadesa niewiele to obchodziło. Ukryty w swym podziemnym królestwie, z ukochaną żoną u boku, nie bał się niczego.

Czasami, popijając wino i przyglądając się jak Persefona zajmuje się ich ogrodem, zastanawiał się jakim cudem zwykły, słaby człowiek, który umarł na krzyżu zdołał zniszczyć ich panowanie. Pokonali Kronosa, powalili tytanów, byli czczeni przez miliony, a jednak odeszli w zapomnienie przez działania zwykłego człowieka.

\- Bogowie, gdzie odchodzą po swej śmierci? – Persefona zapytała raz, leżąc u jego boku.

\- Nigdzie – zaśmiał się, czule gładząc jej włosy – Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, nie umieramy.

Oh, jak bardzo się mylił.

Zaczęło się od pomniejszych bogów. Fanes, Elpis, Eutenia, Tyche, Zelos. Wszyscy zasnęli i już nigdy nie otworzyli ponownie oczu. A potem kilku bogów znikło bez śladu.

A jemu wciąż nie zależało, nawet gdy pośród zaginionych znalazła się Demeter. Czuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, była w końcu matką jego żony. Jednak bogini urodzaju niespecjalnie go lubiła, oskarżając wielokrotnie o porwanie Persefony. Jakby istniał mężczyzna zdolny do porwania ognistego kwiatu, wbrew jej woli. Nie narodził się jeszcze człowiek czy bóg zdolny do tak heroicznego czynu.

Ale rozumiał czemu Demeter nie mogła ścierpieć jego widoku. Odebrał jej w końcu ukochaną i jedyną córkę.

Ale wciąż, eufemistycznie rzecz ujmując, miał to gdzieś.

Od zawsze był samotnym wilkiem, cichym typem, tym nudnym bogiem, który nie wiedział jak się dobrze bawić. Hades niezbyt się przejmował szyderczymi przezwiskami nadawanymi mu przez jego wesołą rodzinkę. Wszystko czego potrzebował do szczęścia to jego żona, zasady którym mógł służyć i gorące pragnienie by jego bracia, siostry i reszta nieśmiertelnej ferajny, której niestety był częścią, zostawiła go w spokoju, z dala od jego podziemnego królestwa. Po prawdzie, najlepiej żeby nie wyściubiali nosów z Olimpu, bawiąc się na niekończących się ucztach i tracąc czas na denerwujące tragedyjki rodzinne.

A potem umarła.

Jednej nocy pocałowała go na dobranoc jak zawsze, uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy, zapadając w wieczny sen, odchodząc w miejsce, do którego nie mógł się dostać. Nie ważne jak długo wołał jej imię. Nie powróciła, zostawiając go za sobą, rozbijając jego idealny świat na kawałeczki.

Nie pamiętał jak długo ją opłakiwał. Czas nie miał znaczenia dla bogów. Lata śmiertelników były jak mrugnięcie okiem dla bóstw. Ale dla niego te siedemnaście lat, które minęły po śmierci Persefony, trwały niczym tysiąclecia. Zanurzony w cierpieniu, czekał na śmierć.

Która nie nadeszła.

Gdy ujrzał jak płatek z ostatniej, wciąż kwitnącej róży w ogrodzie Persefony, powoli opada na ziemię, Bóg Podziemi zrozumiał coś.

Gwizdnął na Cerbera, który pojawił się u jego boku. Szedł pustymi korytarzami swego zamku pełnego pajęczyn, kurzu i powoli niszczejących ścian. Szedł pustymi Polami Elizejskimi i ciemnym Erebem, przeszedł w pobliżu cichego Tartaru. Minął chrapiącego i pijanego Charona w bezużytecznej łodzi. Przekroczył Styks, kiedyś dumną i szeroką rzekę, dziś wyglądającą jak mały, nic nieznaczący strumień. Przeszedł przez wrota, których nie chroniły już najstraszniejsze z bestii.

Jego więzy, które łączyły go ze światem Podziemi, zostały całkowicie zerwane gdy zwiędła ostatnia z róż Persefony. To nie było już jego miejsce. Nie mógł tu zostać.

Hades, Bóg Podziemi, Niewidoczny, Prowadzący Umarłych oraz Sędzia opuścił swe królestwo w poszukiwaniu miejsca gdzie mógłby w spokoju umrzeć.

  
**PARADOS**  
_And so I came to gaze upon the stars, when they were yet unborn_  
_And consequently, tear at my old scars, and the mask I had outworn_

  
Wybrał miejsce oddalone od Grecji. Dalekie od wspomnień, przytłaczającego smrodu historii i jego powoli gnijącej rodziny.

Ameryka. Kalifornia. Beacon Hills.

Senne miasteczko idealne dla konającego boga. Mały domek na końcu ulicy, otoczony drzewami, nieprzycinanymi od wieków krzewami i sięgającą kolan trawą. Nic dziwnego że śmiertelnicy trzymali się z daleka. Na całe szczęście nie stracił swych zdolności do bycia niezauważonym i nieprzyjemnym. Jakie było to współczesne słowo, które najlepiej opisywało jego zachowanie?

Outsider.

I dobrze bo nie potrzebował nikogo.

Śmiertelnicy byli… dziwni i dużo bardziej rozwinięci niż pamiętał. Potrafili robić rzeczy o jakim nie śniło się bogom. Elektryczność, dziwne pudełka z których wydobywał się dźwięk i ruszające obrazki, metalowe ptaki przenoszące w swych brzuchach pasażerów, kretyńskie ubrania, okropne jedzenie, gówniane wino i więcej zasad oraz bezsensownych praw niż mógł zliczyć.

Ale prawa i zasady były dobre i mógł się ich nauczyć. Zasady były ostatnią, znajomą rzeczą na tym dziwnym świecie.

Po roku pośród śmiertelników, z fałszywymi dokumentami (nawet antyczny bóg potrzebował dowodu na tym dziwnym świecie), pracą i mieszkaniu w rozwalającym się domu – nikt by nie rozpoznał w nim dawnego pana Podziemi.

Nie bardzo rozumiał czemu zachowywał pozory, w końcu był tu by po prostu umrzeć. Ale potrzebował pracy by wykarmić Cerbera, a psisko pożerało niewyobrażalne ilości jedzenia. Płacił też podatki i rachunki, bo zasady były ważne. W końcu, był kiedyś najbardziej moralnym bogiem trzymającym się zasad i jako taki zamierzał umrzeć. Lubił też muzykę. Niektórą. I Gwiezdne Wojny. Miał nawet kilka figurek na szafce w sypialni. Telewizja nie była zła. Prawdopodobnie Apollo by ją polubił.

Oglądając reportaże z Bliskiego Wschodu wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Jak do tego doszło, na Zeusa? Jak te małe, wątłe, kruche istotki zdobyły moc równą bogom?

Patrząc na ruiny świątyni Baalashamina w Palmirze zniszczonej przez terrorystów (nie znał tego semickiego boga, ale cholera, współczuł mu bo świątynia była kiedyś wyjątkowo piękna), doszedł do dość prostego wniosku. Jedna rzecz na tym skretyniałym świecie nie zmieniała się od wieków – owczy pęd śmiertelników do autodestrukcji.

Na ekranie mignęła mu pokryta kurzem i potem twarz jakiegoś młodego żołnierza. Hades mrugnął. Wydawała się dziwnie znajoma. Czy był to Ares?

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez głośne walenie w drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi i wyłączył telewizor. Nie był zbyt popularny w sąsiedztwie, a ludzie omijali jego dom jak wysypisko radioaktywnych odpadów. Częściowo dzięki jego zimnemu zachowaniu i mroźnemu spojrzeniu doskonalonemu przez wieki, które zamieniało dusze zmarłych w słupy soli. Częściowo dzięki Cerberowi. Były strażnik wrót może i wyglądał obecnie jak zwykły duży, czarny labrador ale wciąż był wystarczająco straszny by sąsiedzi ochrzcili go piekielnym ogarem.

Hades westchnął, otwierając frontowe drzwi. Nie widział psiska od rana, więc może dlatego ktoś odważył się złożyć mu wizytę? Musiał sobie porozmawiać z tym cholernym psem i wytłumaczyć mu na czym polegała jego jedyna robota.

\- TY!

Hades mrugnął gdy para zielonych, ciskających pioruny oczu przewierciła mu się przez mózg.

\- Eee – wymamrotał bardzo inteligentnie, czując się jak bałwan, nie jak, no wiecie, antyczny grecki bóg.

\- Tak, ty! – warknęła właścicielka wściekłych jak dwie harpie żądne krwi, oczu – Ty i twój pieprzony pies! – po czym chwyciła przód jego koszuli i zaczęła ciągnąć za sobą.

\- Eee, dziewczynko? – zapytał zdziwiony, gdy przechodzili przez ulicę.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – warknęła bez odwracania – Mam osiemnaście lat, jestem dorosła i mam w dupie jeśli zamkną mnie do paki po tym, jak wyrwę ci kręgosłup!

Hades zamrugał. Osiemnaście? Porównując do jego nieśmiertelnej osoby była praktycznie dzieckiem w powijakach. Myśl, że to małe, kruche dziewczę chciało zabić boga była całkiem zabawna. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Prawie.

Dziwne uczucie, nie czuł się tak od czasów… cóż.

Minęli jej dom by w końcu zatrzymać się pośrodku ogrodu. Cudownego ogrodu pełnego ptaków siedzących na drzewach, kwiatów, brzęczących pszczół, skoszonej trawy i wielkiego, czarnego psiska radośnie kopiącego dziurę w… grządce z warzywami.

Na pieprzone błyskawice Zeusa!

\- Cerber! Do nogi!

Psisko podniosło upaprany ziemią łeb, szczeknęło jak ze studni i podbiegło do swego pana.

\- Siad! – pies wykonał komendę i zamachał ogonem – Więc… - Hades zerknął na dziewczynę, która patrzyła na nich wściekłym wzrokiem z zaciśniętymi pięściami na biodrach.

\- Zły pies – powiedział niepewnie do swojej bestii.

Cerber zaszczekał. Radośnie.

\- To wszystko? – głos dziewczęcia trzasnął niczym łapka łamiąca mysi kark.

Była wyraźnie wkurzona. Miała lekko przymknięte oczy, rude włosy lśniące w słońcu i czerwone, pełne usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Wyglądała jak… Hera. Chwilę przed wybuchem któregoś z jej sławnych na całą Grecję wybuchów złości. Albo chwilę przed tym jak zwykła przemieniać kochanki Zeusa w potwory. Albo, sami wiecie, zabijając je poprzez obcięcie im głów.

Nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo mały. Co było całkowicie niedorzeczne.

\- Ja… przepraszam – powiedział z trudem wydobywając głos. Był cholernym greckim bogiem, a bogowie nie przepraszają cholernych śmiertelników.

Kiwnął głową i obrócił się by odejść.

\- Nie ma mowy, koleś!

Złapała jego ramię i wbiła uzbrojony w pomalowany na jadowicie zielono paznokieć w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele czasu i wysiłku ja i moja matka włożyłyśmy w ten ogród! – warknęła wciąż dźgając jego mostek – Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś zbiegłym mordercą ukrywającym się w swoim nawiedzonym domu! Zapłacisz za szkody twojego psa albo zadzwonię po szeryfa!

O co chodziło tej kobiecie? Przeprosił przecież! Cóż za duch i energia ukryte w tak małym oraz młodym ciele. Persefona była taka sama. Gdy się spotkali była również młodziutka, a i tak zawsze się zastanawiał kto tak naprawdę był prawdziwym mężczyzną w ich związku.

Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Armagedon spowodowany przez Cerbera. Kilka grządek było kompletnie zniszczonych. Wyglądało na to, że jego pies miał niezwykły talent do kopania dziur.

\- Marchewki? – spróbował zgadnąć.

\- Tak. I rzodkiewki, pietruszki i cebule. Nasikał również na sałatę – warknęła.

Zauważył że miała kilka piegów na nosie.

Był zawsze prawym i sprawiedliwym zarządcą i sędzią antycznego świata. Bycie sprawiedliwym, nawet jeśli miał do czynienia z małą, niecywilizowaną śmiertelną dziewczynką, było jego obowiązkiem. Honor i etyka były wszystkim co mu pozostało (no dobra, nie licząc cholernego psa) po śmierci żony. Nie zamierzał i tego utracić.

\- Masz łopatę?

*

\- Nie jesteś zły w te klocki – stwierdziło rude dziewczę dwie godziny później, popijając kawę i patrząc jak przycina róże.

Chrząknął w odpowiedzi na co parsknęła cicho.

\- Rozmowny też nie jesteś, co?

Hades wzruszył ramionami. Zdjął koszulę i pocił się pod letnim słońcem w spranym, szarym podkoszulku. Bolały go plecy, twarz miał czerwoną i gorącą, a ziemię pod paznokciami. Ale od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze.

\- Moja żona kochała pracować w ogrodzie – powiedział bez zastanowienia, zatopiony we wspomnieniach – Lubiłem jej pomagać.

\- Oh, masz żonę? - dziewczyna spytała zaskoczona.

Mrugnął i zaklął w duchu.

\- Miałem. Umarła jakiś czas temu.

Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć jak jej przykro, niechcący przeciął sobie dłoń.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – krzyknęła cicho chwytając jego koszulę, znowu!, i ciągnąc go za sobą, znowu! To nie był jego dzień.

\- To nic takiego – powiedział gdy zaczęła delikatnie obmywać mu dłoń pod kranem.

Jak do cholery miał wytłumaczyć, że jego skaleczenie magicznie się wykurowało w sekundę?

\- Wcale nie, idioto – syknęła, grzebiąc w kuchennej szafce w poszukiwaniu plastrów – Krwawisz.

Hades ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że miała rację. W rzeczy samej rana się nie uleczyła, a on krwawił jak… śmiertelnik.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział kilka minut później, stojąc na ganku jej domu, czując się dziwnie niezręcznie.

\- Hm – mruknęła i przygryzła wargę – Myślę, że powinieneś odpłacić mi pomagając jutro w ogrodzie.

\- Ale…

\- Wciąż nie wyrównałeś szkód. Opatrzyłam ci również rękę.

\- Ale…

Uniosła leciutko brew i znowu przypomniała mu się Hera. Niech ją!

\- Nie przyjdę – spróbował przywrócić trochę ze swej utraconej, boskiej dumy.

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się radośnie gdy odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę domu. Cerber podskakiwał wesoło przy jego nodze.

\- Hej, jak masz na imię?

\- Jordan – westchnął w odpowiedzi. Paradowanie z imieniem starożytnego boga nie było może aż tak dziwne w tym kraju, ale używając go czułby się niezręcznie.

\- Jestem Lydia!

Prawie warknął w odpowiedzi, że nie pytał o jej imię ale zamiast tego rzucił jej zaciekawione spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Lydia – mruknął – Szlachetna i piękna.

Greckie imię. Cóż za ironia.

Gdy wszedł do domu, wciąż stała na ganku przyglądając mu się z lekko przechyloną głową. Przyrzekł sobie że nie pójdzie na wyznaczone spotkanie.

  
**EPEISODIA**  
_So when I'm crying alone_  
_Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone_

Hades, znany obecnie jako Jordan Parrish, został porwany.

W jednej sekundzie spokojnie jadł swoje płatki, by w następnej zostać pochwyconym i zaciągniętym przez małą śmiertelniczkę do cholernego ogrodu. W kapciach!

\- Nie powinnaś być w szkole? – warknął plewiąc grządkę z truskawkami.

\- Mam tylko jedne zajęcia.

\- Jak możesz mieć tylko jedne zajęcia?

\- Miałam wystarczającą ilość punktów, żeby ukończyć szkołę w tamtym roku. Teraz mam tylko łacinę.

Hades powoli uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się klęczącej przed nim dziewczynie. Miała na imię Lydia. Znała łacinę. Nie bała się jego i Cerbera.

Zaczynał robić się podejrzliwy.

\- Nie jesteś przypadkiem jakąś grecką boginią albo nimfą? – zapytał ze zmrużonymi lekko oczami.

Co dziwne, Lydia spojrzała bez słowa na niego i zamrugała. Jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Kaszlnęła wracając do pracy.

\- Nimfą? Skąd, jestem tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną z ogólniaka. Ale dzięki za komplement.

Tym razem Hades mrugnął zdezorientowany. Komplement? Ale przecież nie powiedział nic takiego? Czy nie wiedziała co nimfy mogły zrobić śmiertelnikom? Zamienianie ich w debili, świry biegające nago po łąkach albo powodowanie u nich zawałów to były tylko przykłady i to te przyjemniejsze. Nigdy nie rozumiał czemu Zeus lubił z nimi sypiać. No dobra, były piękne jak Lydia ale…

Chwila. Cholera! Czy właśnie przyznał, że Lydia…?!

\- O, znowu ten wyraz twarzy – przerwała nagle jego rozmyślania.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Robisz tę minę jak się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiasz. Marszczysz brwi jakbyś odkrył jakiś sekret albo wymyślił lekarstwo na raka – Lydia uśmiechnęła się i podrapała policzek, pozostawiając na nim smugę ziemi.

\- Jasne – mruknął i wrócił do plewienia, starając się ukryć czerwieniejącą powoli twarz. Bogowie się nie czerwienili jak buraki przez śmiertelników, na litość Zeusa.

\- Ojej, uszy ci się czerwienieją – brzmiała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Od słońca – mruknął.

\- Tak, tak, Jordanie, wierzę – prychnęła i zaczęła nucić jakąś melodię, co było okropnie denerwujące.

Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że zastanawia się jaką karę dałby po śmierci tej małej, wkurzającej jak mucha, kruchej, całkiem uroczej…

\- Tak swoją drogą. Zapytałeś czy jestem nimfą, co jest ciekawym pytaniem od faceta, który nazwał swojego psa Cerberem.

Hades zerknął na swojego potwornego psa, który… gonił za motylkami. Co się do cholery działo z jego piekielnym ogarem? Zachowywał się jak zwyczajny, durny pies.

Gdy Cerber usłyszał swoje imię, podbiegł do Lydii i położył wielki łeb na jej ramieniu. Jego machający jak wiatrak ogon wzbudzał małe tumany kurzu.

\- Ooo, nie jesteś taki straszny, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się i poklepała jego głowę.

Hades zmrużył oczy i spojrzał ze złością na psa. Kudłaty zdrajca.

\- Swoją drogą, jeśli to Cerber, to ty musisz być Hadesem - tym razem uśmiechnęła się do niego, z oczami pełnymi życia i energii, błyszczącymi figlarnie. Smuga ziemi była wciąż na jej zarumienionym policzku.

Hades gapił się na nią przez kilka sekund. Potem kaszlnął i wrócił do plewienia cholernych truskawek. Nic nie powiedział.

Nie miała POJĘCIA.

*

\- Włamywanie się do czyjegoś domu jest przestępstwem – powiedział całkowicie pogodzony z losem.

Dopiero co zszedł do kuchni by przygotować sobie śniadanie. Został powitany przez widok zgrabnego tyłka Lydii wystającego z lodówki.

\- Błagam, nie bądź takim harcerzykiem. Do tego drzwi były otwarte – w końcu się wyprostowała, odwróciła w jego stronę, a on przyrzekł sobie od tej chwili zamykać pieprzone drzwi na noc, bo na Cerbera nie można było już liczyć.

\- Ale co ważniejsze, na serio jesz tylko płatki, chińskie zupki i żarcie z puszek? – zapytała ze typowym dla Hery grymasem na twarzy.

\- Tak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, co jednak było bardzo złą odpowiedzią.

Został zaciągnięty, niespodzianka!, wepchnięty do jej małej Toyoty i porwany. Gapiąc się wściekle przez okno zastanawiał się czy Persefona też się tak czuła gdy ją unosił w swoim rydwanie. Zawsze powtarzała, z błyszczącymi figlarnie oczami, że jej to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy tak patrzyła, dostawał paskudnego uczucia że ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było tak przypadkowe jak mu się zawsze zdawało. Gdy wyjeżdżał na powierzchnię w swoim rydwanie zawsze używał tej samej drogi. Zawsze. Nietrudno było więc się na niego zaczaić. Wszystko co musiała zrobić…

\- Ojoj, znowu to spojrzenie. Zabijasz nim biedne granaty. Zaraz uciekną ze strachu.

W końcu dojechali do supermarketu i Lydia wykorzystała go jako mięśniaka do noszenia zakupów. To musiało być zrządzenie losu, że wylądował w dziale z owocami, tuż przed skrzynką z granatami. Persefona umarłaby ze śmiechu widząc go teraz.

\- Po prostu myślę, że smakują obecnie okropnie, bez porównania do tych z czasów antycznej Grecji – odpowiedział na serio.

Lydia mrugnęła i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Czy to miał być żart? – uśmiechnęła się.

Bynajmniej. To była smutna prawda. Ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, ktoś się wtrącił.

\- Lydia? Co ty tu robisz? – chłopak był wysoki, atletycznie zbudowany i przystojny. Kolejny Herkules, serio.

Chwila…

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do chłopaka.

\- Jackson, cóż za niemiła niespodzianka.

\- Nie odbierasz telefonów, nie odpisujesz na smsy, unikasz mnie w szkole i nagle spotykam cię w markecie z jakimś starym, zboczonym psycholem u boku? – powiedział Jackson i wskazał na Hadesa, który patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i głową lekko przechyloną na bok, bo serio, chłopak wyglądał trochę jak kolejne wcielenie starożytnego herosa.

\- Psychol? – zapytał Hades lekko zdezorientowany. Chyba powinien czuć się obrażony ale za cholerę nie wiedział co „psychol” miał niby znaczyć.

\- Potrzymaj – Lydia wepchnęła mu nagle torebkę w dłonie a potem…

A potem z gracją greckiej nimfy zmasakrowała Jacksona niczym gladiator. W życiu nie słyszał żeby ktokolwiek w tak małym ciele miał tak silny głos i używał go do rąbania przeciwnika inteligentnymi obelgami i rodzajem sarkazmu, którego nie słyszał od czasów ostatniego spotkania z Hermesem.

Lydia zwyczajnie zapierała dech w piersiach.

A potem zaciągnęła go do samochodu, miażdżąc jego dłoń w żelaznym uścisku.

*

\- Kim był ten chłopak? – zapytał po powrocie do jego domu.

\- Mój były – powiedziała i postawiła przed nim talerz parującego spaghetti – Zerwaliśmy kilka dni temu – dodała i usiadła.

Natychmiast u jej boku pojawił się Cerber, który położył wielki łeb na jej kolanach i spojrzał na nią, jak gdyby była najcudowniejszą istotą na tej planecie.

Zapchlony zdrajca.

Czekajcie. Co ona właśnie powiedziała? Były? Jak były chłopak?

Hades zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

Lydia była piękną, młodą kobietą i nic dziwnego że miała pewnie wielu adoratorów. Prawda?

Dziewczyna uniosła brew, patrząc jak się dusi.

\- Żyjesz?

\- Oczywiście – zdołał w końcu wychrypieć – Czemu zerwaliście? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w swój głupi język.

Lydia żuła przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie byliśmy dla siebie stworzeni – powiedziała po prostu i spojrzała mu głęboko prosto w oczy.

Przełknął głośno.

Jego celem nie było spędzanie czasu ze śmiertelną dziewczyną. Nie był tu by znowu nauczyć się czuć. Nie był tu by zdradzać pamięć swojej zmarłej żony.

Był tutaj by umrzeć.

Ale patrząc jak Lydia uśmiecha się promiennie i wraca do jedzenia z plamką sosu w kąciku ust…

Coś niepokojącego robiło się z jego martwym od dawna sercem i nie był całkiem pewny czy naprawdę nie lubi tego uczucia.

*

Siedząc na ganku, siorbiąc dziwną kawę, którą Lydia zmusiła go do wypicia, zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie dostrzegł czegoś oczywistego.

Był prawie pewien że zamieniał się powoli w śmiertelnika. Potrzebował jedzenia, potrzebował snu, drżał przez nocny chłód, pocił się pod popołudniowym słońcem. Krwawił po zranieniu. Robił się zmęczony, a czasami nie chciało mu się wstawać z łóżka. Szczególnie gdy patrzył na stosy tekstów napisanych w grece, czekających na przetłumaczenie albo myślał o artykułach na temat starożytnego prawa czekających na napisanie.

Powoli lecz nieubłaganie zapominał o swoim starym życiu. Rzeczy które dokonał, rzeczy które robił, twarze braci, sióstr i innych bogów. Najgorsze było w tym to, że wcale się tym nie martwił.

Nie martwiło go też, że twarz Persefony powoli zaciera się w jego wspomnieniach. Że nie może przywołać dźwięku jej śmiechu. Dotyku jej rąk. Smaku jej ust. Rzeczy, których jakiś czas temu był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni lub nie przestanie za nimi tęsknić.

A jednak zapominał. Czy zapomnienie było jak umieranie? Bogowie, opuszczeni przez swych wyznawców, traktowani jak mit, jak opowiastka, którą można opowiedzieć dzieciom przed snem. Niczym więcej. Zapomnienie. Czy nie było gorsze od śmierci? Może powodem dla którego zmieniał się w śmiertelnika było zapominanie o jego boskiej przeszłości. Czy to samo działo się z pozostałymi bogami?

Bogowie. Gdzie odchodzą po śmierci?

Persefona zapytała go kiedyś, tuż przed śmiercią. Czy wiedziała? Czy przewidziała swoją śmierć? Ale nie bała się, był tego pewien. Może dlatego że…

Spojrzał przed siebie, obserwując jak Allison uczy Lydii strzelania z łuku. Allison z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, siłą wojownika i zwinnością łani. Mógłby przysiąc że czasami widział w niej odbicie Artemidy.

Czy to znaczyło że bogowie odradzali się jako śmiertelnicy?

Doszedł do niego śmiech Lydii, a jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie, jakby niecierpliwie na coś czekało.

Sposób w jaki się poruszała, uśmiechała, odgarniała niesforne kosmyki z czoła, przechylała głowę. Sposób w jaki zajmowała się ogrodem i mówiła do róż, gdy myślała że nikt nie widzi. Sposób w jaki udawała że wcale nie lubi słodkich rzeczy, by po chwili zjeść paczkę cukierków i poupychać papierki w najbardziej niedorzecznych kryjówkach. To spojrzenie, którym czasami go obdarzała, a on mógłby złamać dla niej każdą zasadę. Sposób w jaki była przerażająca i niesamowicie piękna, by stać się niemożliwie słodką w kolejnej sekundzie.

Albo to, że Cerber pokochał ją praktycznie w momencie, w którym ją zobaczył. Czy ten czworonożny dupek wiedział cały czas?

Albo to, że matka Lydii wręcz go nie znosiła bez żadnego logicznego powodu.

Fakt, że powoli zapominał o swojej zmarłej żonie, czy mógł oznaczać że po prostu odnajdywał ją w śmiertelnej kobiecie?

Czasami miał ochotę pokazać środkowy palec losowi. Mojry zachowywały się czasami jak trzy, wredne dziwki.

Ach, nie czasem, zawsze.

  
**STASIMON**  
_Without you I'm nothing at all_  
_and life has the face of a morbid game_  
_With you nothing seems impossible_  
_it all seems to fit the frame_

  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, zasypiając na stojąco.

Obudziło go walenie we frontowe drzwi o cholernej trzeciej w nocy.

\- Stoję? – odpowiedziała Lydia wolno wymawiając sylaby. Potem potknęła się o własne nogi i wylądowała w jego ramionach.

\- Jesteś pijana – stwierdził fakt.

\- Ehe – zachichotała z twarzą ukrytą na jego piersi – Pokłóciłam się z matką, uciekłam na drinka… albo dziesięć i jestem tuuuuuu!

Hades westchnął, zamknął kopnięciem drzwi i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce.

\- Czemu się pokłóciłyście?

\- Poszło o ciebie! Nie lubi cię i nie lubi faktu, że ja lubię ciebie – otwarła szeroko oczy i wciągnęła dramatycznie powietrze – Czy właśnie stwierdziłam, że cię lubię?

\- Tak – Hades westchnął znowu. To nie była aż tak zaskakująca rewelacja. Dziewczyna, która spędza większość swojego wolnego czasu z facetem, zapewne go lubi, co nie?

\- Świetnie! – uśmiechnęła się i nieporadnie położyła mu dłoń na policzku – A ty, Jordanie? Czy mnie lubisz? – spytała patrząc na niego intensywnie, jakby od jego odpowiedzi zależało wszystko.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział szczerze, ponieważ nie mógł jej skłamać. Nie teraz, nie w przeszłości – Ale nie ma to znaczenia.

Zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
\- Czemu?

Bo nie pamiętała swojego przeszłego życia. Bo była Lydią Martin, śmiertelną i niesamowitą dziewczyną, która była panią swego życia i przyszłości. Bo nie była jego żoną. Bo za parę tygodni wyjeżdżała na uniwersytet. Bo świat stał przed nią otworem, a on nie był jego częścią. Był tylko blaknącym cieniem z przeszłości.

Ale najważniejszym powodem było:

\- Bo kiedyś umrę – powiedział po prostu.

Miał umrzeć, ale był wdzięczny że mógł ją spotkać raz jeszcze, wdzięczny że tym razem będzie mógł się pożegnać.

Lydia mrugnęła. A potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrą, idioto – czknęła i zaśmiała się raz jeszcze.

Spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Wszyscy umierają? Tak po prostu? Cóż za… oczywistość, której nie mógł dostrzec. Aż do teraz. Potrzebował do tego pomocy pijanej dziewczyny.

A Lydia zrobiła ruch jakby chciała go pocałować.

Ale on rzucił ją na łóżko jak worek ziemniaków. Nie zamierzał wykorzystywać wstawionej dziewczyny.

Wylądowała na materacu z zaskoczonym sapnięciem.

\- Aj! Mogłeś zrobić to bardziej delikatnie – skrzywiła się, a on parsknął bo wyglądała jak mała, naburmuszona dziewczynka.

\- Nie mogłem. Śpij, pogadamy jutro – powiedział ciepło i odgarnął niesforny kosmyk z jej twarzy.

\- Jordan? – wymruczała, chwytając jego dłoń która spoczywała na jej policzku - Tempus fugit, carpe diem et memento mori… albo jakoś tak – ziewnęła i zasnęła sekundę później, chrapiąc cicho w poduszkę.

Pocałował jej czoło z uśmiechem.

\- Czas ucieka, żyj dniem lecz pamiętaj o śmierci, hm? Spróbuję.

Kiedy się obudził, jej już nie było.

*

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony kilka godzin później, przyłapując ją na trawniku tuż pod jego domem.

Kopała dziurę. Cerber pomagał jej ochoczo, fontanna ziemi i trawy wystrzeliwała spod jego łap.

\- Piekę ciasto jak widać – odpowiedziała, głos ociekał sarkazmem gdy odwróciła się by spojrzeć na niego – „Co ty tu robisz” powinno zostać twoim głównym tekstem na podryw, powtarzasz go prawie za każdym cholernym razem jak mnie widzisz.

Jej oczy były zaczerwienione, była blada i wkurzona. Ktoś tu miał niezłego kaca.

\- Przestań stać jak kołek i podaj mi sadzonkę – westchnęła i wskazała na roślinkę niedaleko jego stóp.

\- Co to? - zapytał podając ją jej.

\- Zauważyłam, że często patrzysz na róże w moim ogrodzie, no wiesz, te żółte?

Hades powoli kiwnął głową. To były… ulubione róże Persefony. Ostatnia róża która zwiędła, zanim opuścił Podziemia, była takiego samego rodzaju jak kwiaty kwitnące w ogrodzie Lydii.

\- Nie pamiętam za wiele z ostatniej nocy – powiedziała klękając i sadząc różę – Ale mam wrażenie, że martwisz się za dużo albo myślisz za dużo o nieistotnych obecnie rzeczach jak na przykład śmierć – stanęła i spojrzała mu w oczy – Ta róża powinna zakwitnąć za kilka lat, akurat gdy wrócę na stałe z uniwersytetu.

Otworzył usta ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. Czy ona właśnie…?

Lydia kaszlnęła.

\- Odniosłam wczoraj również wrażenie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, że też mnie lubisz. I mam zamiar zgłębić tę znajomość.

\- Lydio!

Hades skrzywił się i popatrzył na Natalie Martin, która stała na ganku swojego domu z dłońmi na biodrach. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną. Widział już gdzieś ten wyraz twarzy. Dokładnie wiedział u kogo.

Lydia przewróciła oczami.

\- I tak, moja mama wciąż cię nie lubi.

Hades mrugnął.

\- Hm, może myśli że stracisz dla mnie głowę i cię porwę?

\- Och, a zamierzasz? – zakpiła.

\- Nie – nie byli w starożytnej Grecji i niestety nie miał już swojego czarnego rydwanu – Ale zamierzam sprawić, że twoja matka znielubi mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Pocałował ją.

Niewybaczalnie wręcz powoli, uciszając zaskoczone westchnięcie, które wydobyło się z jej ust. Jej usta były znajome, lecz jednak zupełnie inne. Wymazały wspomnienia o wszystkich jego starych pocałunkach.

Całowanie jej było jak powstawanie z martwych. Całowanie jej było jak oddychanie pełną piersią. Całowanie jej było jak uczenie się życia na nowo.

Gdy ją całował, po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się jak Jordan Parrish.

  
**EXODOS**  
_Grow me a garden of roses_  
_Paint me the colors of sky and rain_  
_Teach me to speak with their voices_  
_Show me the way and I'll try again_

  
Żółte róże kwitły wypełniając powietrze wokół niego ciężkim, słodkim zapachem.

Wysiadła z samochodu witana przez Cerbera, który skakał wokół niej jak wielki, podniecony szczeniak.

Gdy powoli do niej podszedł ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Nie była Persefoną. Była kimś mniej i kimś dużo, dużo więcej.

Nie był Hadesem. Był kimś mniej i kimś dużo, dużo więcej.

Ostatnie kilka lat wymazało z jego pamięci wiele faktów z życia Boga Podziemi. Stracił wszystkie swe moce, stając się zwyczajnym śmiertelnikiem. Czasami zastanawiał się czy naprawdę był kiedyś Hadesem i czy wspomnienia, które czasami go nawiedzały nie były tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Ale nie miało to znaczenia.

Gdy ich dłonie się dotknęły, a usta spotkały, ostatnie wspomnienie z jego dawnego życia – zwiędły płatek żółtej róży opadający na ziemię – zblakło i znikło, pozostawiając go tylko ze wspomnieniami nowego, śmiertelnego życia.

Nazywał się Jordan Parrish, a ona Lydia Martin.

I to wystarczało.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuły poszczególnych części są zaczerpnięte z dramatów greckich.
> 
> Kilka faktów z mitu o Hadesie i Persefonie. Wersji jest co najmniej kilkanaście. Najczęściej mówi się o tej, w której Hades porywa Persefonę jadąc w czarnym rydwanie i unosi ją do Podziemi. Jej matka Demeter, bogini urodzaju, szuka jej i cierpi a wraz z nią cała natura. Dlatego Zeus rozkazuje Hadesowi oddać córkę matce. Jednak przed opuszczeniem Podziemi, Persefona zjada kilka ziaren granatu, przez co musi spędzać jesień i zimę w Podziemiach z Hadesem. Chyba jako jedyni byli bardzo zgranym małżeństwem i byli sobie wierni, co jest ewenementem na skalę światową w wesołej rodzince bogów greckich. 
> 
> I tak, Natalie Demeter Martin wciąż go nie lubi :P


End file.
